Simple debilidad
by Petit Nash
Summary: Tal vez porque iba a irse del país, tal vez porque sentía que nada estaba saliendo bien, tal vez porque los últimos meses habían sido un infierno... Esa noche Hotch se permitió una debilidad


**N.A**. Nueva historia! Esta ubicada en algun punto al terminar la sexta temporada... Como siempre espero todos sus comentarios y sugerencias, quejas, peticiones, etc, etc.

Este fic en particular va para mis lectoras más asiduas: _Elodia Ayu, Miara Makisan, Jorja07_ y _Abigail Hotchner Prentiss_. Espero disfruten la historia. Saludos n_n

**Simple Debilidad**

Había sido una semana especialmente larga, la rutina trabajo-casa-trabajo-caso-casa nunca le había resultado tan abrumadora como en esos días, como esa tarde... normalmente regresaba a casa, veía a Jack, pasaban tiempo juntos y eso mejoraba todo... pero era distinto, ese día en particular era distinto, todo parecía haber dado un giro y ya nada parecía suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor.

De pronto... Más trabajo, más casos, más caos general... Y de pronto iba a irse a Afganistán, cambiando la poca estabilidad que le quedaba a su vida y aunque él había aceptado no se sentía totalmente seguro de eso, no sabía si era lo mejor del todo, no sabía si no estaba cometiendo un error.

Ya había tenido tiempo de mencionárselo a su equipo, de plantear la situación de irse un tiempo, aunque seguiría en contacto con ellos y al terminar volvería al equipo, como antes y ellos habían estado de acuerdo, aunque con sus dudas habían estado de acuerdo en que tomara ese otro camino...

También había hablado con Jessica y con Jack, planteado como era la situación general, las ventajas y las desventajas también, tenía que tener ese lado seguro también, pues era importante que podía pasar con su hijo, y ellos también habían estado de acuerdo, había prometido hablar diariamente con Jack, estar disponible para lo que fuera necesario y volver, mientras Jessica lo podría cuidar... Era el trato. Y funcionaba... eso siempre les funcionaba.

Todo estaba en orden. Todo tenía sentido. Todos estaban de acuerdo... Y sin embargo se sentía como si no estuviera bien, como si algo en todo eso, además de la suma del último par de casos, estuviera terminando con su cordura...

Esa noche de pronto, tras dejar a su hijo en la cama, se puso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a considerar como estaba resultando su vida en general, como habían pasado las cosas durante los últimos años, meses... Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que el panorama general no le gustaba, que las cosas no eran realmente felices, que tenía muy pocas cosas certeras en su vida... que había perdido demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

Tal vez estaba siendo especialmente negativo, tal ves era por los últimos casos, tal vez era porque había visto un sin número de desastres y maldad, tal vez porque tenía muy poco que se había enfrentado al trafico de mujeres y eso era pesado hasta para el más experto agente, o tal vez era desde más tiempo atrás... Tal vez esa negatividad, esa sensación de que ya nada estaba bien tenía un par de meses.

Y por eso se sentía inseguro, intranquilo, porque llevaba un tiempo así... Tenía más elementos que le recordaban lo malo de su trabajo, tendría menos tiempo con su hijo, tenía esa constante ausencia en su vida... y estaba por irse a Afganistán, porque una parte de si no sólo creía que era bueno que estuviera en esa misión, sino porque sentía que necesitaba cambiar de aire, dejar todo lo que era "normal" por un tiempo y volver a adaptarse a ello tiempo después.

Justo lo que lo perturbaba tenía que ver con eso, con esa sensación de que necesitaba cambiar de aire, no hacer la misión, no ayudar... no, quería irse, necesitaba irse, necesitaba dejar eso un tiempo aunque no le gustará del todo dejar a su equipo y especialmente a Jack... Tal vez era por el mal día o los últimos malos casos, pero se sentía preocupado, perturbado en general... Le perturbaba que sentía que hacia eso por la razón equivocada...

Porque tenía que ver con ella... Todo eso era sencillamente porque ella ya no estaba y le costaba mucho hacerse a la idea, de pronto, cada día le costaba más caminar por los mismos pasillos, trabajar en el mismo sitio, seguir las mismas rutinas, mirar por las mismas ventanas o dormir en la misma cama mientras ella no estaba ahí... No podía seguir así, pensaba que tal vez si se iba un tiempo, si dejaba los espacios cotidianos entonces iba a extrañarla menos.

Y esa noche en particular... por todas las circunstancias alrededor... le hacía muchas más falta, estaba a unos días de irse, todo cambiaría, por eso mismo se permitió una pequeña debilidad...

Estaba frente a la pantalla de la computadora, intentando pensar en otra cosa, intentado distraerse... pero estaba negativo, deprimido, tal vez incluso asustado, dudando de su decisión... extrañándola muchísimo, y finalmente fue débil... Sabía perfectamente que no debía, que había reglas muy especificas sobre eso, que no podía ponerse en contacto, que era lo mejor para no arriesgar nada, todo lo que habían construido para respaldar la mentira y tenerla a salvo... Sabía que no debía, pero... simplemente fue débil.

Suspiró con lo último que le quedaba de resignación, frente a la pantalla no podía hacer más que desear estar con ella y cambiar lo que había pasado... sólo dos palabras, es lo único que necesitaba, simplemente eso, dos palabras...

_Te extraño._

Enviar... silencio, culpa... sabía que era incorrecto, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que ella en realidad no estuviera revisando ese correo que antes tenía, que como parte del secreto no hubiera usado más ese correo electrónico y eso simplemente hubiera sido un momento de debilidad, un acto impulsivo que lo llevaría a desahogarse de lo que lo perturbaba especialmente esa noche...

Quien sabe porque se quedo ahí una hora más, sin moverse, sin hacer nada realmente, sintiéndose culpable de esa simple debilidad, de aquel acto, revisando mil veces más esas únicas dos palabras... Debilidad... dos palabras que no tenía porque mandar tal vez ni escribir... simple debilidad... Se quedó ahí muy quieto y muy callado, sintiendo culpa, miedo y otras cosas que no tenían nombre.. pero estaba a unos días de irse del país, de dejar todo, tal vez para encontrar el modo de olvidar en medio del desierto, porque quien sabe si volvería a verla.

Y de pronto, tras el momento de culpa, tras dos palabras de culpa, tras esa debilidad, tras preguntarse si la vería de nuevo, si quería olvidarla, apareció un correo desconocido... unos segundos... Y cuatro palabras que cambiaron su mundo

_También te extraño._

_Em._

Sonrió, se permitió esa única sonrisa... Incorrecto pero oportuno momento de debilidad, al menos sabía que ella estaba lejos pero pensando en él... debilidad... tal vez podía soportar el desierto, la distancia y no olvidar... no olvidarla... nunca olvidarla, de eso se trataba... no olvidarla nunca

Suspiró y miró nuevamente las cuatro palabras... simple, pero afortunada, debilidad...

**Fin**


End file.
